Unexpected Journey
by colfercrisscraze29
Summary: *RPF Fic* Riker has a surprise in store for Curt one day while performing the loudER tour. Little does he know that Curt has a surprise of his own. Rikurt MPREG (don't like don't read) and Rydellington... May turn into story but for now just a one shot


Hey guys :) so this is a Rikurt Mpreg Drabble... There's Rydellington in this as well... I may or may not continue this into a story or just the single Drabble so sorry bout that but I hope you enjoy the Drabble at least :) Dont forget to review! :* Don't own anything

~oOo~

Curt stood backstage with Ryland, Mark, and Stormie, lovingly watching his boyfriend do what he loves most: perform.

"Alright, before we play the last song, I'd like to welcome someone very special to the stage. You may know him as Nick the Warbler, the 3 in 36TD or simply as Curt Mega." The fans screamed their lungs out as Riker looked over at a shell-shocked Curt.

"C'mon baby, don't be shy." Riker cooed, as more screamed at the mention of Riker calling Curt 'baby'. Curt wasn't expecting to be called out on stage, leading to a bit of stage fright. Before he knew it Ryland was carrying him, literally, on stage. The crowd awed while Ross was sent into his infamous, tear-jerking giggle fits.

"Thanks Ry." Riker chuckled, and kissed Curt's cheek. Curt's blush rose to the tip of his ears. Riker took Curt's hands in own, looked him straight in the eye, and got down on one knee, pulling a ring box out of his pocket. The Lynches knew about this and were waiting in anticipation, as the fans gasped then silenced. Curt swore they could all hear his heart beating out of his chest, but all he could focus on was Riker's soothing voice.

"Curt, I have loved you since that first day we met on the Glee set three years ago, and my love for has grown ever since. You are the most amazing boyfriend I could ever ask for, but I don't want that anymore. I want something more. I want you to be my husband. So what do you say, Curt? Marry me?"

No words could come out of Curt's mouth, so instead he pulled Riker up off the floor by his tie and smashed their lips together. The fans roared, but neither boy heard them, too consumed by love. As they pulled apart, Curt wrapped his arms around Riker's neck, the latter's around Curt's waist.

"Of course I will marry you." Curt smiled into Riker's mic, tears shining in his eyes. Riker smiled back, and rested their foreheads together, looking into his boyf-fiancé's-eyes, a stray tear sliding down his cheek. He then continued to place the ring on Curt's finger, eyes never leaving Curt's.

"Wait, I have something I need to say." Curt said, gesturing towards Ryland for a mic. Once Ryland handed him a one, he turned to the awaiting crowd and continued, "Well I was going to announce this to everyone after the show, but I guess nows a better time than ever. As some of you crazy fangirl stalkers may know," Curt winked at the crowd, smirking, "I have the mpreg gene. Basically what this means is I can both conceive and carry a child natur-"

"Wait," Riker interrupted as he moved closer to Curt, causing Curt to turn his attention back to Riker, "Curt, baby, are you saying what I think you are?" He asked, placing a hand on Curt's slightly swollen stomach, which Riker couldn't believe he hadn't noticed earlier, and searched Curt's eyes for an answer.

"8 weeks." Curt smiled sweetly at Riker, tears brimming his eyes. "I just found out yesterday."

"We're going to be a family?" Riker asked, unsure. At Curt's nod, Riker lifted Curt off the ground and spun him around. Curt smiled widely, his face buried in Riker's neck, tears slowly falling down his cheeks. Riker put him down, tears staining his cheeks as well. He reached over and swept away Curt's tears with his thumb. "I love you so, so much, Curt." Riker smiled. And leaned in for a sweet and chaste kiss, which Curt returned happily. The world seemed to stop around them, but once they broke apart, they laughed at the sight surrounding them. Rydel ran backstage and was jumping up and down with Stormie, while Mark and Ryland came on stage and joined Rocky, Ross, and Ratliff in engulfing the two in a hug. The fans were screaming the loudest they had that night, a few sobbing even. The best reaction definitely had to go to Dom, screaming "OH MY LORD, MY BABIES!" Somewhere out in the crowd, followed by a smack upside the head by Titus.

Once the pandemonium died down, R5 closed the show by Riker singing 'Always' to Curt.

~oOo~

Later that night, Curt and Riker lay curled together, legs tangled, in their hotel bedroom. The Lynches had gotten a three bedroom hotel room, Stormie and Mark in one, Riker and Curt in another, and Ross, Rocky, Ryland, and Ratliff in another. Leaving Rydell with, sadly, the pullout the couch.

"I'm so proud of you, baby." Riker said, placing a kiss to Curt's hair.

"Mmm, for what?" Curt asked sleepily, turning so he could face Riker.

"For what?" Riker chuckled, "Your amazing body is creating a new life as we speak." Riker finished by kissing the tip of Curt's nose, causing Curt to scrunch up his nose in a way Riker found absolutely adorable.

He then scooched down and lifted up Curt's shirt, revealing his tiny bump, and placed many upon many kisses there. Riker looked up to find Curt trying to contain his giggles, but failing.

"What?" Riker asked

"Nothing," Curt laughed, "it tickles!"

"You are adorable. You know that?" Riker said, placing a kiss to Curt's lips.

"M'ya, I think I do." Curt smiled, placing his head on his favorite pillow, Riker's chest, an arm wrapped around the younger boy's middle. Riker laid on his back with one arm behind his head and the other wrapped around Curt, landing on the boy's tummy.

They were about to fall asleep when a soft knock sounded from the door.

"Come in." Riker said.

The door opened, revealing Stormie.

"Hi mommy." Riker smiled.

"Hi boys." She said sweetly, making her way over to the bed, and sitting on the edge. "I can't believe my baby's all grown up." She said, tearing up.

Riker sat up, "I'll always be your baby, mom, you know that."

"And hey," Curt said, "soon you'll have a grandbaby?" Curt phrased it as a question, raising his hands up in a shrug.

"Oh, come here you." Said Stormie, laughing, and pulled Curt into a hug.

"Alright boys, bed." She said, getting off the bed as the boys settled down and got comfortable. She tucked them in and kissed each of their foreheads.

"Night boys."

"Night mommy"

"Night mamma Lynch."

The boys fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of a beautiful baby girl with blonde hair and light, chocolate brown eyes.

*Meanwhile*

'Ryland is soo getting the couch next time. I don't get why Riker and Curt could share a room, let alone the same bed, but no, letting me and Ratliff in the same room is unexceptable.' Rydel grumbled to her self, trying to get comfortable. As if on cue, Ratliff came out of the boys room and snuck over to the pull out.

"Hi baby." Rydel smiled at her best friend and boyfriend.

"Scooch over." Ratliff said, gesturing with his hands. Ratliff then climbed in under the covers and wrapped his arms around Rydel, spooning her and kissed her forehead. The two hadn't realized Stormie wasn't asleep yet.

They fell asleep in a heartbeat, both with smiles on their lips, until someone cleared their throat.

Rydel cracked one eye open.

"Oh. Uh, Hi mommy." Rydel said innocently, kicking Ratliff's leg under the covers, waking him up.

"Mmm wha?" Ratliff said, popping up from behind Rydel. "Oh, uh, hi Stormie." He said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, finally taking in his senses, seeing Stormie with her arms crossed over her chest, an eyebrow raised. Quickly, the two untangled their legs under the convers, as subtle as possible.

"Busteeed" Chorused Ross, Ryland, and Rocky.

Stormie, Rydel and Ratliff all glared them.

"Good night boys." Stormie warned. The three boys' eyes widened and they fumbled with closing the door, muttering "Night mom." A bit too quickly, panicky.

Rydel turned to face her mom once again, pleading with her eyes.

"Please mom? Can he stay? Just this once? Pleeeeeease?" She pleaded.

"Ya, pleeeease?" Ratliff added.

Stormie sighed and uncrossed her arms, her expression softening. "Fine, just this once. But Ratliff, you'll have to explain to dad in the morning."

Ratliff's eyes grew wider and he froze up, his face falling.

"Eee! Thank you mommy!" Rydel squealed and turned excitedly towards Ratliff, placing a quick kiss to the corner of his still frozen mouth.

"Oh, c'mon. Daddy's not that bad." She said, rolling her eyes, yet smiling.

"Ya, but your his only daughter. I'm screwed!" Ratliff said in fear, but it still sounded comical.

"Oh, you'll be fine." She said, placing one last kiss to Ratliff's lip.

"Night, baby. I love you." She smiled and cuddled further into Ratliff's warm embrace, tangling up their legs once again.

~oOo~

Stormie laughed at the scene she just witnessed as she walked back to her room, climbing under the covers with Mark.

"Hey Sweetie, do me a favor." She said.

"Sure."

"Don't kill Ratliff in the morning."

Mark shot up, "What did he do to my baby girl?!"

Stormie chuckled and pushed him back down, "Nothing dear, go to sleep."


End file.
